Kelly Lincon
by Torchwood-Babe
Summary: A new family has just moved to Forks, but both mother and daughter want the same man. The youngest is mega cute and the son is a good laugh everything will be fine,right? rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A bit random, but oh well. Here goes.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please R&R. And please be nice.**

* * *

A new family had recently moved to Forks. They were the Lincons.

Jennifer worked at the hospital as a nurse. She had long brown wavy hair. She wore a small amount of make up, eye shadow, lip stick and a small amount of foundation. She was a pretty woman.

Jennifer had three children, she was a single mother. Her oldest was a boy called Harry he had the same shade of brown hair as his mother. He had already left school and was having a bit of a gap year, but he didn't seen to have much in the way of work.

Instead he was looking after his youngest sister Kelly who couldn't have been much older than 3 or 4. Her hair was blonde and curly her eyes were a pretty misty green.

Her smile lit up her whole face. She was very cute, she and her brother were often seen at the hospital either picking up or dropping off there mother or getting some of Kelly's cuts sorted out. Some of them were really bad.

Jennifer's oldest daughter was in the same year as Renesmee in secondary school. The Cullens had said she had been about 11 when Edward and Bella had taken her in. Somehow they had managed to get Charlie not to ask questions.

Lucy was unlike her siblings where as they were funny, loud and talked to everyone, she was quiet and kept herself to herself a bit.

Her friends were the popular people, but that was more to do with her beauty.

Lucy and Renesmee hated each other, which was a bit of a problem because the rest of her family all got on really well with the Cullens. Well more Carlisle.

Harry and Carlisle were always talking when Harry came in and they had now become good friends. Jennifer fancied Carlisle and it was often up to Kelly to pull them away.

On the rare occasions that Lucy came to the hospital she seemed very interested in Carlisle.

Edward felt sorry for that family because it must be hell in that house with both mother and daughter loving the same man.

* * *

Jennifer walked through the doors into the hospital. She went to the ward she had been assigned to that day to see Dr Cullen already there.

He looked up as she entered and smiled "traffic bad?" he asked and his smile turned to a grin.

"I wish it was," She replied "I could deal with that." She sighed "Kelly, god knows how, cut her face, neck and arms badly."

Carlisle looked concerned. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah fine," Jennifer sighed again and turned to here work.

"How's Lucy?" Carlisle asked after a while.

Jennifer looked up "moody, actually she's being very odd at the moment. She hasn't had one boyfriend since we came here."

"Maybe she doesn't like any of them."

"That's not like my daughter, she dates the popular, good looking guys. Dating for status not love. God I can't believe my daughter's turned out like this."

"I'm sure it's fine, it's probably the move. She'll get over it soon." Carlisle reassured her.

Jennifer smiled "how's Renesmee?"

"Yeah same as always, still cannonballing down the stairs, I swear one day we're going to miss her and she's going to get a serious injury."

Jennifer nodded. "Sounds a bit like Kelly only Kelly _does _get hurt."

"Jen, if you don't mind me asking, why did you move?" She looked up at him and sighed.

"My husband-Harry and Lucy's father-died when a lorry drove straight over his car, crushing him, killing his instantly." Jennifer said quietly and wiped away a few tears. "I got a boyfriend and then only a month after we started dating I got pregnant with Kelly and he left me. So I decided it was time for a fresh start."

Carlisle nodded, he couldn't understand why someone would just leave like that.

"I'm so sorry." Carlisle said quietly.

"What for?"

"Everything."

She gave a small smile. After a while she asked. "You don't know anyone who might look after Kelly for a week do you, because me, Harry and Lucy have to go away."

Carlisle smiled. "Yes I do, her name is Rosalie Cullen and she _loves_ children."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you so much, I didn't think I was going to be able to find anyone." Jennifer smiled at him.

He turned back to his patent, Rosalie was going to love it when he told her. The others might have more of a problem with it.

* * *

Carlisle got home that evening to find Rosalie standing outside waiting for him. A huge smile on her face. Edward had obviously already told her.

He got out the car just as Rosalie pulled him into a huge hug. Chanting thank you at him over and over again.

When they finally made it into the house the rest of the family were waiting for them.

The girls all looked happy and excited, where as the boys all looked much more worried.

Jasper was the first to speak. "How are we going to cover what we are up?" Rosalie glared at him, he was destroying her moment.

"She's 3, you can tell her anything and she'll believe it, plus it's only for a week." Carlisle answered.

"We just need to act normal." Edward said with a sigh.

"It'll be fine." Esme told them, happy for Rosalie and because there was going to be another child in the house, even if it was only for a week and it wasn't theirs.

"What if I can't control myself, like she cuts herself or something?" Jasper asked looking worried.

"Jasper, you can control yourself, you just have to believe that." Alice told him. "Anyway I can't see anything going wrong."

"As long as Rose gives her back at the end of the week." Emmett said grinning and gave a wink at his wife.

Rosalie pulled a face, which made Emmett's grin even wider.

Jasper sighed and nodded, even though he wasn't sure, Alice may not have seen anything, but that didn't mean it wouldn't. What if he couldn't control himself?

"It'll be fine, stop worrying." Esme whispered kindly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

A week later Jennifer was dropping Kelly off.

"She'll be fine, don't worry." Carlisle reassured Jennifer. She nodded as she gave Kelly to Carlisle.

"Thank you so much for doing this, I hope she isn't any trouble." Then she turned to Kelly. "You be a good girl now, won't you."

Kelly smiled as her mother kissed her goodbye.

Lucy stood behind her mother waiting to go, she sneered at Renesmee, god her grandfather was hot!

He was so gorgeous, why had he married Esme, he could do so much better! Like her!

The three of them left happy that Kelly was safe.

"What's wrong with her!" Rosalie spat, her eyes on the back of Lucy's head.

Edward grinned. "The same thing that's wrong with every woman around here."

Rosalie looked at him and sneered, Lucy loved Carlisle.

Rosalie and Esme tucked Kelly into bed, "Is everything alright?" Esme asked.

"Can you read me a bedtime story? Please." Kelly answered. Rosalie and Esme looked at each other.

"Of course I can," Rosalie replied going to the bookshelf and picking out one of Renesmee's old books.

Rosalie began to read, but not even half way through the story Kelly was fast asleep.

Esme and Rosalie sped downstairs. "She's asleep." Esme told Carlisle, Carlisle nodded.

"Jasper, Emmett, Alice you can go hunting now." They nodded and left.

Esme curled up with Carlisle on the sofa.

Two days pasted happily, on the third day it was hot and sunny.

The Cullens had a problem, they couldn't go outside because of the sunlight, but Kelly really wanted to go out and play in it.

In the end Carlisle agreed, Renesmee and Kelly went out and played while Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett stayed in the shade of the house.

Laughing and talking as the two girls played.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I hope this chapter's alright, I story changes in this chapter.**

Friday started off as most of the other days had that week. It was a cold wet day and they were all staying indoors.

Kelly and Rosalie were colouring, Esme was reading, Emmett, Jasper and Bella were playing cards and Edward, Alice and Carlisle were talking.

They had been doing this for at least 3 hours before Carlisle received a phone call.

"Jen? What's wrong?" His calm expression disappeared to be replaced by a look of panic.

Edward was on his feet in a moment and staring at Carlisle.

"Ok, Ok, we'll be right there!" Carlisle called down the phone, Jennifer's voice sounded terrified.

Jacob and Renesmee got back from hunting just as Carlisle finished the call.

"Jacob can you stay here with Renesmee and Kelly please." Carlisle asked. Jacob nodded.

"What's happened?" Esme asked afraid of what she was about to hear.

"I'll explain on the way, come on." They ran from the room, following Carlisle and Edward as they ran towards where Jennifer and the rest of her family were.

"Some vampires have attacked them, we need to be quick."

They ran as fast as possible knowing it was more than likely they would already be dead.

As they came near the house the smell of vampires and blood was intoxicating. They all had to hold their breath as they jumped through the windows to save the Lincons


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok there is going to be a bad fight scene and a character death or two.**

**Hope it's alright.**

Inside the smell was worse as Carlisle sped towards the vampire about to sink his teeth into Jennifer.

Carlisle gave him a blow to the side and the front of the head pushing him away from her.

"Start a fire!" He yelled to Esme and Alice, who straight away started pulling up carpet and floorboards.

Emmett and Jasper were already holding the vampire as Carlisle removed his head throwing it on the fire, the arms were soon to follow.

Edward, Bella and Rosalie were doing the same to the vampire attacking Harry.

The two vampires were soon on the fire, burning.

Carlisle looked around him, to see Lucy lying dead on the floor. That was were the smell of blood was coming from.

"Are you alright?" He asked Jennifer. She nodded staring at him in disbelief.

Carlisle was distracted, he could smell another vampire, Edward heard his thoughts as he helped Harry up.

Spinning round he yelled "Carlisle, look out!"

Just as he said it a huge force hit Carlisle around the middle, throwing him against the wall. Great a newborn.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward tried to stop it but it had already sucked Jennifer dry and was now going for Harry.

The boys weren't fast enough and it did the same to Harry as it had his mother.

Carlisle shot to Jennifer's side. Her life was draining away fast.

"Look after Kelly. Please." She whispered so quietly that a human wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"I will." Carlisle promised. "I will." He repeated as she died knowing her daughter was safe.

**There is going to be one more short chapter. I'm not playing on doing a sequel but if enough people want me to I will. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Right this is the last chapter, it's really short but I hope you like it.**

**Please Review.**

The Cullens returned home, no one said anything as they ran. Jacob was waiting for them, as they came up to the door, he asked quietly "What happened? Are they…?" He couldn't finish.

Carlisle shook his head. Jacob exhaled. "So Kelly's an orphan then."

They walked inside, Kelly's eyes were wide, Carlisle picked her up to take her to bed.

He tucked her in, everyone else stood in her room.

Rosalie explained to Kelly about the evil vampires who had killed her family and Cullens who were good vampires.

Kelly didn't really understand the death of her family, but she did understand Rosalie when she said she couldn't tell anyone about vampires.

Everyone was about to leave when Kelly said. "When I grow up I want to be a vampire!"

Everyone looked at each other. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Rose don't get any ideas!"

**I hope you enjoyed my story!**


End file.
